


Attack on Toddlers

by IncognitoNarwhal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A break from angsty fics, Connie is a dwarf at some point, Eren is a chub chub, Erwin is Mr. Big Bushy Brows, Fluff, Hanji is practically Ms. Frizzle, Kindergarten AU, M/M, Mikasa likes giraffes, Nobody likes Jean, Principal! Erwin, Sasha is a potato, Teacher! Hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoNarwhal/pseuds/IncognitoNarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren starts his first day of kindergarten along with his neighbors Mikasa and Armin.  He makes new friends and quickly becomes attached to Levi.  The year is filled with adorable adventures of the kindergarten class.  Whether it's Ms. Hanji's play, field trips, or class pets, follow along Eren and Levi's story of childhood friendship and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome.

\----------Third Person POV-----

Carla watches as her son's chubby hands reach to grab the tin lunchbox on the counter. She swoops down to lift the five-year old up so that he can reach them. "Are you excited for your first day of school, Eren?" she asks the young boy. His eyes sparkle with a childlike excitement as he begins to jump around and nod his head cheerfully. The woman laughs at her son's antics and gives him a peck on the cheek as she sends him off to school with his father.

\-----------Eren POV---------------

I was super duper happy to be going to school. My mommy even got me super cool light up shoes for my first day. They had my favorite superhero on them. SPIDER-MAN. "DADDY DADDY," I tugged on my daddy's sleeve, "DO YOU THINK THE OTHER KIDS WILL LIKE MY SNEAKERS?" Daddy smiled and nodded. "WHAT ABOUT MY BUBBLE GUPPIES LUNCHBOX? ISN'T IT SUPER COOL?" 

"They'll love it, Eren. You're going to make a bunch of friends," daddy said.

We stopped in front of a huge red building. THIS MUST BE MY NEW SCHOOL. IT'S SO BIG. OOH A PLAYGROUND...WITH A SEESAW. My daddy said, "Have a great day at school, Eren, I will pick you up later."

"Okay. Bye daddy," I said as I skipped off. As I skip away from the car a lady walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm going to be your teacher Ms. Hanji! Your the first to arrive. Your absolutely adorable! We are going to have so much fun this year! Let me show you to your new classroom," she said.

"Okay," I said. She grabbed me by my hand and began to skip with me to a room full of desks.

"What's your name?" Ms. Hanji asked.

"I'm Ewen Jaeger," I said smiling.

"You sit right here in the front," she said, "I put some first day gifts on the desk too. I'm going to have to go greet the other kiddies, so just play with them for now."

"Okay," I said as I started to pick up and play with the toys on the desk.  
There was a super cool green car. My favorite color. I move onto the squishy foam puzzle carpet. As I start to move the car on the floor. A man with big bushy eyebrows walks in. 

"Hello, I'm Mr. Erwin, the principal. What's your name?," the man asks.

"I'm Ewen. Wanna play with me?!" I ask.

"Sure," he laughs. He takes one of the red cars from my desk and we race the cars. A few minutes later Ms. Hanji walks in with a small boy with black hair and blue eyes. 

"Erwin, it seems you found somebody to finally match your maturity level," Ms. Hanji laughs out as Mr. Erwin glares at her, "Levi you sit right next to Eren."

"Hi Webi, I'm Ewen. Wanna play with Mr. Erwin and I?" I ask.

"Sure," he says happily. He gets his own blue car from his desk and joins us. Ms. Hanji leaves the room to continue to greet the other students. A whole bunch of students start to come in and a few join us as we play. 

"MIKASA, AWMIN, COME OVER HEEEERRRRREEEE!" I shout as I win the car race.

"EREEENNNNNNNN," screams Armin. I laugh as Mikasa and Armin run over to play with me. 

Mr. Erwin checks his watch and says, "I have to go, Eren, have fun with your friends."

"BYE BYE MR. ERWIN HAVE A GOOD DAY," I wave. "Mikasa, Awmin, this is my new friend Webi," I say, "Webi, these are my neighbors Awmin and Mikasa." They greet each other.

"Eren, your Bubble Guppies lunchbox is so awesome," Armin says as he points at my lunchbox. A boy with brown hair approaches and gives us a mean look.

"Caillou is way better. Bubble Guppies is a stupid show," the boy says rudely. 

"Jean," Ms. Hanji yells, "that's no way to talk to your fellow student. Also, Caillou sucks; you have horrible taste. Apologize immediately and then head to the corner of SHAME." The boy looks at us angrily and apologizes (but I don't think he really meant it). Ms. Hanji brings him over to a dark corner with a chair facing the wall. She then goes to the front of the classroom and writes her name on the whiteboard. 

"Okay, kiddies, get in your seats, even you Jean," she says, "I want you all to take the paper on your desk and draw your favorite animals, and when your done tell us why you chose it." Hmmmm...what is my favorite animal. OH I KNOW. I draw my animal using a bunch of crayons and look proudly at my paper. Ms. Hanji has a few of us who raise our hands present our drawings and talk about our animal.

"I chose a dog because of bubble puppy from Bubble Guppies," I say as I show my drawing. Levi goes up next and shows a picture of an orange cat.

"My favorite animal is a cat because of my cat, Fufucuddlypuffs the Third," he states. Armin walks up and presents his drawing with a smile.

"I drew a bunny because they're really cute and fluffy," he says brightly. Mikasa is next to go up and holds her drawing of a giraffe.

"The giraffe is my favorite animal because they're super tall and cool," she tells the class. A boy who played cars with Levi, Mr. Erwin, and I earlier, named Connie, goes to the front of the classroom.

"I chose a lion because they're brave and go RAWRRRRR," he says. The class laughs at how he imitates the lion he drew. A girl named Sasha, who talked to Mikasa when we were playing with the cars, showed her drawing of a blue whale.

"Blue whales eat A LOT and so do I, so they're my favorite animal," she says in between her munching of a bag of potato chips. Finally, Jean cockily walks up to the front of the classroom. He shows the class a brown blob with 4 stick legs attached.

"Horses are my favorite animals because I can draw them really well and I am a lot like them," he says.

"Yeah, he looks a lot like a horse," Mikasa whispers under her breath. Everybody around us laughs as Jean glares at us. Ms. Hanji lets us play and get to know each other the rest of the day. We start eating lunch in the cafeteria...or for Sasha she just continues eating. At recess we play tag, I am it and when I try to tag Levi I trip over a rock and fall on him. As we fall he hurts his wrist and he looks like he's about to cry. 

"I'm so so so sorry Webi," I say as I hug him, "Does your boo boo hurt a lot?" He nods as he starts to cry. "My mommy says to make a boo boo feel better you just have to kiss it," I say. I kiss his wrist and ask "Does it feel better, Webi?"

"Yeah," he says as he uses his sleeve to wipe his tears. Everyone began to crowd around us, and Ms. Hanji brought Levi inside for a bandaid. The day ended really quickly and my daddy picked me up from school. I said bye to all my friends. 

"How was your day, Eren?" my daddy asks.

"SO MUCH FUN, DADDY," I shout happily.


	2. Ms. Hanji's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after school starts, Ms. Hanji has the kids start to practice performing a play she wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so far. I just want to let everyone know that I won't have a set schedule, and I will just post as I continue to write the story.

It's been about a month since school started, and Ms. Hanji came up with the idea of having a fall play. "Class, I would like all of you to perform in my own written play 'Journey for the Stolen Crown'. You will all get to try out and I will fit you with what parts I feel suit you," she said excitedly. Today is the tryouts and I don't want to do bad. Levi did really really great. Mikasa, Armin, Connie, and Sasha did pretty good too. Jean was really bad though. It's about to be my turn and I walk on to the stage and act the best I can to what Ms. Hanji told me to do. Ms. Hanji clapped and said, "Eren that was great, marvelous, but you and Levi both are at about the same levels. There is only one lead male role...ONE OF YOU WILL BE THE LEAD FEMALE ROLE!"

"Ms. Hanji, how can we do that if we are both boys?" I ask.

"Simple. Wigs and costumes will fix it. I have your roles figured out. LEVI, YOU ARE THE LEADING FEMALE ROLE, WINNIE! EREN, YOU ARE THE LEADING MALE ROLE, HAKU! MIKASA, YOU ARE THE HELPFUL PIXIE, ANNALESIA! ARMIN, YOU ARE THE WOODLAND SPRITE, FAUNI! SASHA, YOU ARE THE MYSTERIOUS CYNOCEPHALUS, RIN! CONNIE YOU ARE THE TROUBLESOME DWARF, LESPY!" Ms. Hanji excitedly said as she began to jump around.

Sasha raised her hand and asked, "Ms. Hanji, what's a c-cyno-cynocelaphant?"

"Why a cynocephalus is a creature with a dog head and a human body, my dear!" Ms. Hanji squeals.

"HEY, I NEVER GOT A PART!" Jean whines. 

"Jean you are the centaur, half man half horse, that everyone rides throughout the play, and has no speaking parts," Ms. Hanji says.

"That's not fair," Jean pouts.

"You are in the cutthroat business of theater. Ain't nothin' fair," Ms. Hanji says.

We began to practice the play for a few weeks, and Ms. Hanji made really cool outfits for the play. 

"PLACES KIDDIES PLACES!" Ms. Hanji yells.

"I look dumb," Levi pouts. He has on a blue and pink striped shirt with jean overalls and pigtails.

"You look cute, Webi," I smile. I have on a green shirt and jeans.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I say as I poke his cheek. We fall down laughing. The curtain begins to open, and the play starts. 

Ms. Hanji begins to speak (she's the narrator), "This story starts with Winnie and Haku, two seemingly ordinary children receive a magical crown from Winnie's grandfather. They begin to play with the crown in the meadow where they are spotted upon by an evil witch who wants the crown's magical powers for herself. She takes the crown from the children and escapes into the forest. OH NO SHE DIDN'T" As she says this Levi and I act out the scenes, with Mr. Erwin as the witch because the girl who was going to be the witch was sick. ...he didn't do that well. 

"We need to stop her, Winnie," I say my line. After this Levi and I run into the side stage. Ms. Hanji turns off the lights and runs to put the paper trees on stage. When she turns on the lights, Levi and I run back on stage. 

"As they enter the woods, they happen upon a friendly woodland sprite and his MUTE centaur companion," Ms. Hanji says.

Armin walks out riding Jean, who was in his half horse costume.

"Hello, travelers. I am Fauni the woodland sprite. I am here to help people get through the wood," Armin says kindly.

"We are here in search for a witch," I say.

"She stole my magical crown," says Levi.

"Oh, we saw her run through here a little while ago. My centaur and I will help you on your journey!" Armin says. 

"So the four travel on, in search of the witch. Fauni uses his knowledge of the forest to guide them, and the centaur happily allows them to ride him, while staying silent. Along the path, they happen upon a troublesome dwarf," Ms. Hanji narrates.

"You may not pass here. I am the ruler of this land, King Lespy of the dwarves, and I say NO," says Connie.

"Please, sir. We need to get through the forest to find the witch," Levi begs.

"Only if you can get me an apple from on the top of the tallest tree, right here," Connie says.

"Don't worry I got this. As a woodland sprite, I can use my nature powers to get it," says Armin. An apple is thrown from the side of the stage, and Armin catches it. "See," he says, "I have the apple right here, King Lespy."

"Fine, you may pass," Connie mumbles.

"With Fauni's sassy defeat of King Lespy, the four adventurers travel on their way through the forest. Eventually they happen upon a river that's too wide to get across," Ms. Hanji narrates.

"What are we to do?" Levi asks.

"I think I can help with that," says Mikasa in a bright blue dress and pointy ears, " I am the pixie of this river, Annalesia."

"How will you help us?" I ask.

" I can fly you over, of course," says Mikasa, "at a price that is."

"What do you want from us?" asks Levi.

"I want to join you on your journey," she says, "and I also want to know why you are traveling."

"We are in search of a witch, who stole my magical crown," says Levi.

"Oh, I think I know her. I have a bone to pick with that hag. I will help you" says Mikasa.

"The pixie flies them over the river and continues with them through the forest. Annalesia explains the story of how she came to hate the witch. Apparently the witch didn't invite Annalesia to her party. What a witch?! Anyways, the travelers happen upon a cliff, but see a dark mansion in the distance. It is here they stumble upon a creature with the head of a dog and the body of a human, the cynocephalus," narrates Ms. Hanji.

"I am Rin, the riddler of this cliff, if you want to get to the other side you must solve my riddle," said Sasha.

"Ooh I love riddles!" said Levi.

"What's your riddle?" I asked.

"I dig a hole that is 4 feet deep and 6 feet wide. How much dirt is in it?" Sasha asks.

"There's no dirt in a hole, silly!" I say.

"That is right, with that you may cross the cliff," said the riddler.

"A bridge suddenly appears and connects the two sides of the bridge. The adventurers warily walk to the other side and approach the rickety mansion. They enter the house, ignoring the fact that that is technically breaking and entering," says Ms. Hanji. 

"Looking for this, dearie?" asked Mr. Erwin dressed in a black cloak and covered in green paint. 

"Give us back the crown," I yell as I fake jump on Mr. Erwin and we fall down.

"OOH THIS IS GETTING INTENSE," Ms. Hanji narrates.

The crown falls on the floor as Mr. Erwin screams, "GET OFF ME CHILD!" He casts a "magic spell" (throws baby powder) which leaves me in a deep sleep. Armin uses his "nature powers" to tie Erwin up with "vines" (ropes). Levi makes his way and gets the crown back. 

"What did you do to Haku?" Levi asks Mr. Erwin.

"He will be in a deep sleep, unless an act of love is committed for the child, using the power of the crown," he says.

"I love you Haku, please don't leave me," says Levi as he hugs me.

"Don't worry Winnie," I say as I "wake from the curse", "I would never leave you." I place the crown on Levi's head and hug him back. 

The curtain closes and Ms. Hanji says, "They all lived happily ever after. The End." All of our parents clap for us as we bow and I see my mommy and daddy in the front row smiling at me.


	3. Sonny and Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A competition over who gets to keep the two new class pets ensues. Get your bets out folks, and vote for who you think will win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not know how to actually take care of a Guinea pig, so these directions/ instructions of how to take care of them may not be correct.

"Kiddies, crowd around to meet my darling babies, Sonny and Bean!" shouts Ms. Hanji, "These are my guinea pigs and the new class pets. They would have had cool toys and a playground, but Mr. Erwin didn't want to waste the budget on 'useless accessories." Bean was brown and was larger and Sonny was smaller with fluffy blond fur. "Today, we are going to have a contest to see who gets to take care of Bean and Sonny over the weekend," Ms. Hanji says. OOH OOH I WANT TO I WANT TO. I LOVE FLUFFY ANIMALS.

"What's the contest?" I ask. Got to play it cool.

"Good question. I will teach the class how to take care of my babies, and then whoever repeats the task the best, gets to take care of Sonny and Bean," she says happily, "First, you have to learn how to set up the cage." She grabs a stack of newspapers and gives each of us one. "I need all of you to shred your newspaper into small pieces and cover your entire desk. Whoever does it the best and quickest wins and receives 2 points, while everyone else gets one," she says. "Ready, set, GOOOOOOOOO," she screams, "The fierce competition starts with Eren in the lead, closely followed by Levi, but who will win?"

"DONE," I yell waving my hands in the air.

"NO FAIIIRRRRRR," Jean whines, throwing the paper shreds on the ground.

"GO TO THE CORNER AND DON THE DUNCE CAP IN SHAME. YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED ," Ms. Hanji shouts as she points at Jean. Jean slowly walks to the corner and puts on the baseball hat with the letters "D-U-N-C-E" on it. I don't know what that means, but it must be bad if Ms. Hanji is having him wear it. "Eren won round one of the GUINEA PIG CONTEST, but now for round two feeding and water,"Ms. Hanji says, "You must have the correct amount of food and water in the bowls, using the measuring cups." She places all of the materials down and says, "They need 3/4 a cup of food, and a bowl of water. Now that the equipment is placed, READY FREDDY, SETTY BETTY, GOOOOOOOOO JOOOEEEEEE." 

Okay, let's do the food. Hmmmm....3/4 cups seems too small...THEY MIGHT STARVE. WHAT IF THEY STARVE...THEY NEED THE WHOLE BAG AND THEN THEY'LL BE HAPPY AND FULL...DON'T WORRY SONNY AND BEAN I WON'T LET YOU STARVE I WILL GIVE YOU A BUNCH OF TREATS TOO...DON'T DIEEEE...Okay that's good. I'll give them a bowlful of water, but I'll watch very very very well because they might get thirsty. Ms. Hanji walks to my table and I look at her proudly, but she tells me that I overfed them...I just wanted them not to starve. Levi won that round. He's really good at math. 

"Yay, go Webi!" I shout as we do our super duper cool, super duper secret handshake and I give him a hug.

"Can I get out of the corner, yet?" Jean asks from the corner.

"Hmmm did I hear something? Must be an annoying pest in my ear because I don't think I heard anyone of importance talking," Ms. Hanji says, "Anyway, the third round is good ol' TLC, petting and cuddle-giving." I LOVE HUGS I CAN DO THIS! "Since you can't use the actual Guinea pigs because you would rub them raw...YOU ARE USING ZUZU PETS*! You have to not drop them when they turn on, and give them lots of love.",

She passes out the toys and turns them on, causing them to move around frantically. I pick up mine and give it a hug, saying "I AM NAMING YOU SIR HUCKLEBEWWY THE SECOND." I feel the wheels of the toy moving and trying to move, but I hold it and pet it. "Uh uh, Sir Hucklebewwy you don't get to leave. I need to give you cuddles and loving." Everybody else was running around trying to catch their toy.

"EREN WON WITH 5 POINTS AND GETS TO TAKE CARE OF MY DARLINGS, SONNY AND BEAN, THIS WEEKEND," announced Ms. Hanji.

"YAYYYYYYYYY," I yell, "Hey, Webi want to come over to my house this weekend, so you can help me feed it?"

"Yeah!" he says excitedly.

\---------Over the Weekend----------

Levi came over my house and we built a pillow fort and got into our jammies. I wore my comfy onesie with the puppy hood. Levi's pajamas had trains on them. I LIKE TRAINS. We watched movies and played with Sonny and Bean. I'm in my bed, and since Levi forgot his sleeping bag, he's sleeping here too. He's already asleep and is holding onto me like a teddy bear. He talks in his sleep and says funny things. "Don't steal my Cheetos, Barney!" he says mid-dream. I would stay up to hear what else he says but I'm tired.

"Sweetie, wake up, I made waffles," I hear my mommy say. 

I rub my eyes and then scream, "WAFFFLLLESSSSS YAYYYYYYYYYY."

"Waffles?" Levi says, waking up.

"YES, WEBI, WAFFLES. THEY ARE THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD," I reply. We got out of bed and I smell the chocolate chip waffles, which makes me run into the kitchen. My mommy gives Levi and me a plate of waffles and I quickly eat them all.

"Eren, you have chocolate on your face. Be cleaner," he says as he wipes the chocolate of my face with a napkin.

"Sowwy Webi, I just really really really like waffles," I say. We take care of Bean and Sonny, and then head to the park.

"Let's play hide and seek," I say happily, "I count first to twenty."

"Okay," he says.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 WEADY OR NOT HERE I COME," I scream. I run all over the park to find him, and then look in the playhouse and find him in the corner. "Boop," I say as I poke him on the nose, "Found you." 

He puts his hands over his eyes and says, "If I can't see you, you can't see me." I take his hands off his eyes and stare at his face.

"I SEE YOU, HA," I stick my tongue out at him, "I win."

"Fine," he pouts. 

"It's okay, Webi," I say, giving him a hug, "You'll win the next round."

Levi wins the next round and the next. We don't have enough places to hide so we go on the swings. I help push Levi since he can't do it and I push him super duper high. 

"I touched the moon Eren, it was really cool," Levi says. 

"Woahhhh, really?" I say amazed.

"Yeah, your super strong. You pushed me all the way up there," he says. I then pull up my sleeve and show him my muscle. "Wow, Eren, coolio."

We stay at the park until it is late, and we take Levi home.

"See you tomorrow, Webi," I say.

"Bye, Eren. I'll miss you," Levi says.

 

*Zuzu pets are toys that look like hamsters and move around on wheels at the bottom of their bodies, they also make squeak sounds.


	4. This is PANDAmonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class goes on a trip to the zoo. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the parts of this chapter are from my personal zoo experiences, so I had a lot to run with. I hope all of you enjoy.

"Mommy, I got this."

"Do you have your lunch?"

"I have my sammich."

"Sunscreen? Water? Money?"

"MMHMM."

"Have fun on your trip, honey."

"Thanks, Mommy."

My mommy drops me off at the school and a huge yellow bus is parked in front. Ms. Hanji appears in a curly orange wig, a black and white dress with animals on it, huge tiger earrings, and a stuffed lizard. ...I've learned not to question Ms. Hanji.

"Whale, hello, Carlos, you ready to gopher a field trip to the zoo, and get otter here?" Ms. Hanji asked.

"My name isn't Carlos," I said.

"Of course it is. Your part of my class and we're going to go on a class trip on the magic school bus, along with my pet, Liz, that is," she stated, "Oh, look, it's Keesha."

"Keesha? That's Webi," I said confused. Levi walks past us and goes to sit on the bus, so I follow him and sit next to him. The whole class gets on the bus slowly after, and Ms. Hanji begins to speak.

"What was that you said class? That I look like Ms. Frizzle from The Magic School Bus? Oh your too kind," she yells, "Now for attendance. Carlos?...CARLOS?" She points at me and asks again, "Carlos, can you please say here?"

"Here?" I say...kind of scared.

"Thank you. Keesha?" Ms. Hanji asks.

I elbowed Levi and whispers, "That's you."

"Here, Ms. Hanji," Levi says.

"Who is this Ms. Hanji you speak of? I am Ms. Frizzle," Ms. Hanji states, "Dorothy Ann or D.A.?" Ms. Hanji/ Frizzle stares at Armin while saying this. 

Armin sees her stare and replies, "Here, Ms. Frizzle."

"Wanda Li?" She asks, pointing at Sasha.

"Nom...Here...Nom," she says in between eating potato chips.

"Ralphie?" she calls, pointing to Connie. 

"HERE MS. FRIZZLE!" he yells loudly.

"That's the spirit, Ralphie!" she exclaims and then points to Mikasa, "Tim?"

"Here," Mikasa says with an emotionless face.

"And finally...Arnold," Ms. Hanji/ Frizzle says while glaring at Jean. Jean huffs angrily at her in response and stays silent. "ARNOLD?" 

"I'm not playing this game," Jean says.

"I will kick you off this bus, Arnold," Ms. Hanji challenges.

"I'm here," Jean says and Ms. Hanji glares at him, "...Ms. Frizzle."

"GREAT ALL MY CHILDREN ARE HERE!" She says excitedly as she starts to drive. The bus drive was supposed to take an hour, so the class decided to sing to pass time.

"WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP-"

"NO NO NO NO," Ms. Hanji yelled, "It's all wrong. Cruisin' on down Main Street."

"You're relaxed and feelin' good.  
Next thing that you know you're seein'  
octopus in the neighborhood?  
Surfin' on a sound wave  
Swingin' through the stars  
Take a left at your intestine  
Take your second right past Mars.  
On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Navigate a nostril  
Climb on THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Spank a plankton, too  
On our Magic School Bus  
Raft a river of lava  
On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Such a fine thing to do!  
So strap your bones right to the seat  
Come on in and don't be shy —  
Just to make your day complete  
You might get baked into a pie  
On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS...  
Step inside — it's a wilder ride!  
Come on — ride on THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!" We all sang along as she began the song.

"My dreams are becoming a reality," Ms. Hanji says like a drama queen and wipes a tear. After an hour of more singing, playing Rock Paper Scissors, I Spy, and other games, we arrived and got off the bus. "We will split into 4 groups with one chaperone per group. Six students will be in each group, and everyone needs to find one other person to be their buddy that stays with them the entire time in case they get lost. Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Connie will be in my group. The other chaperones will tell the rest of you who to go with."

\--------------Jean POV--------------  
ALL BYYYYY MYSELFFFFFFF DON'T WANNA BE ALL BYY MYSELFFFFFF

Lonely. I'm Mr. Lonely. I have nobody. For my own. (A/E: I couldn't resist the extra Jean torment)

\----------Normal Eren POV----------  
"Webi, wanna be my partner?" I ask happily.

"Mmhmm," he says excitedly. Everybody else in our group split up in buddies, Mikasa and Armin and then Sasha and Connie.

"What do you kids wanna see?" Ms. Hanji asks.

"GIRAFFES WE MUST SEE THE GIRAFFES," Mikasa shouts, scaring me.

"Okayyyyyy...giraffes it is," Ms. Hanji sweatdropped. The giraffe area gave you the chance to feed the giraffes lettuce, so everybody got a piece. Mikasa fed her piece to the giraffe, but stayed there to pet it. When the giraffe saw the rest of the children with food, and Mikasa was in the giraffes way...it got angry. The giraffe began to swing its head at Mikasa, trying to start a fight, and Mikasa ran away. ...We moved on to the next section quickly after that. The penguins were close by so we visited there. Ms. Hanji realized she was wearing black and white, and quickly ran up to the glass screaming, "I AM ONE OF YOU," and waddling around. Parents start to drag their kids away from Ms. Hanji, looking scared. She continues to waddle around and yell about her "finding her people" and "being one with her penguin family". After much dragging by my group, we finally get her away from the penguins and to the zebras. 

"THEY'RE JUST LIKE MARTY FROM MADAGASCAR," Sasha shouts, "Da da da da da da da da circus Da da da da da da da da Afro circus Afro circus Afro polkadot polkadot polkadot Afro." Sasha did all of this while doing the running man and ending in jazz hands. She starts to huff and puff, "Need...food...too much...exercise...haven't had food...in 10 seconds...help." Connie passes her the emergency chocolate she keeps in her bag. "I HAVE BEEN REVIVED!" We head over to the lion exhibit because Connie wanted to see his favorite animal.

"RAWRRRRR!" Connie says trying to be lion-like, "Why aren't they responding?" Just as he said that, a lion got up and stared at Connie. "I HAVE FOUND MY SPIRIT ANIMAL! THIS LION!" The lion then continued to lay back down and ignore Connie. "RAWR. COME BACK LEONARDO. MY LION PALLLLLLLL. DON'T IGNORE ME." Connie spent 5 minutes trying to get the lion to notice him. (A/E: Notice me, Lion-Senpai). We began to make our way to the monkey part of the zoo.

Some of the monkeys start to swing from the tires and vines in their habitat. "Wow that's so cool," Armin said putting his hands on his face in surprise. A monkey, one not swinging, starts mimicking Armin's pose. He continues to look at the other monkeys and point at them, all with the one monkey copying him. Armin finally notices and scratches his head in confusion; the monkey follows. Soon enough, all of the monkeys are copying Armin. Armin puts one hand up and then the other and moves them in a slow oval...then he does the Macarena...and then turns around, only to quickly turn back and do a weird face. The monkeys follow his every move. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY MONKEY KING. FEAR ME AND MY ARMY MWAHAHAHAHA!" We move onto the petting zoo area because Ms. Hanji mumbles something about Armin being "power-crazy" and "a mini Erwin".

GOATS! "Look, Webi. The tiny, black goat is so cute. I shall name him, Murr. My new pet. I must take him from this zoo and he will be my child," I say proudly.

"Can I help raise it?" Levi asks.

"Of course, Webi. You're the mommy and I'm the daddy. He's our goat child." As we talked about how we planned to take care of Murr, we saw that the group left us. "Oh no, Webi, what should we do?"

"Don't worry, Eren," he says hugging me, "if we stay in the petting zoo they should find us." I look over and see...LLAMAS.

"LLAMAS AT THE PETTING ZOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. One llama walks over to me and licks my face. "I have become a llama. We are part of the llama family now. They will teach us their ways." Levi and I pet the llamas and become one of their own.

\-------meanwhile...Hanji POV--------  
"OH MY GOSH! I LOST TWO CHILDREN! I LOST TWO CHILDREN IN A ZOO! THEY COULD BECOME CAT FOOD FOR THE LIONS. WHAT IF THEY WERE KIDNAPPED? I NEED TO CALL THEIR PARENTS. I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE. I NEED TO CALL THE FBI. THE PRESIDENT! HE COULD FIX THIS," I scream.

"...how about we retrace our footsteps?" Armin asks.

"Brilliant idea!" 

\------------Eren POV----------------  
Levi and I spend time with the llamas until Ms. Hanji finds us 10 minutes later. We say goodbye to our llama family: Carl, Paul, and Petra. I also say goodbye to Levi and I's child, Murr. Ms. Hanji tells us we have about 10 minutes in the gift shop before we leave. I find llama hats and get Levi and I hats. Levi bought me a stuffed goat, so that Murr could always be with us. Sasha buys a bunch of sugar sticks and becomes very hyper. She starts jumping all around, and eventually Mikasa pressure points her to become unconscious. Everybody packs onto the bus, and Ms. Hanji checks to make sure everyone is here. I fall asleep on the ride back, and wake up with my head on Levi's shoulder.


End file.
